Wild Vanilla
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: In the beginning Hinata had hoped for a meaningful relationship, but was too afraid to mention anything, eventually she learned not to hope for anything.At least not from Sasuke.


**Title:** Wild Vanilla

**Author:** Jasmine Starlight

**Universe: **Naruto

**Rating:** R run children run.

**Word Count: **744

**Spoilers:** eh…not that many…

**Warnings: **romance and maybe smut and angst. My first Naruto one-shot…I got bored and inspired and here we are. Pointless drama. Peculiar

**Time Completed: **03:30 AM 6/11/05

**Pairing (s): **Hinata x Sasuke Neji/Sakura

**A/N:** Again, another story? I can't help myself, it is a one-shot though.

**Dedication:** Chibi Tetra (who left me a review for every chapter) and Hokai Amplifier (who demanded smut, ask and yee shall receive)

Hinata realized that Sasuke didn't want an actual relationship from her.

When they had sex, it was purely a spontaneous reaction, induced (most likely) by his frustration at everything in his life that seemed out of his control, and Hinata's isolated heart.

In the beginning Hinata had hoped for a meaningful relationship, but was too afraid to mention anything, eventually she learned not to hope for anything.

At least not from Sasuke.

So, she was left to whisper 'I love yous' to the dark watches of the night.

In the morning, she'd be alone, there would be a sprig of jasmine on her pillow, a paradox.

They couldn't have an actual relationship, but Sasuke insisted on perpetuating some sort of romantic connection.

Hinata got used to being alone in the morning.

£££

Hinata was distracted from her filing of paperwork in Konoha hospital by Sakura's loud exclamation.

"Hinata! Hinata! They're back! Naruto and Sasuke are back from their mission!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Sakura, like everyone else, assumed that she still held a torch for Uzumaki Naruto, and Hinata was annoyed at Sakura for her inept assumptions.

Hinata was also annoyed at how Sakura could take Naruto for granted, sending him to retrieve Sasuke but making no requests for Naruto to come back safely. Only deeming to care for Sasuke.

She sometimes toyed with the idea of informing Sakura of Sasuke's prowess in bed.

But that would be cruel.

Pasting on a smile, "Honto?" she asked hopefully.

"Hai! I just heard from Neji-kun!" she declared cheerfully.

Hinata checked her watch, Sasuke would probably want to see her, her shift was over anyway.

"Sakura-san, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she bowed slightly and left the hospital.

Hinata hurried toward her apartment to change out of her uncomfortably stiff hospital attire.

She was just stepping out of the shower, when her doorbell rang maniacally. Frowning, she wrapped her hair up in a towel and answered the door.

It was a haggard looking Sasuke, without a word Hinata let him in.

His normal attire was torn and ragged, spotted with blood, the bandages that covered his limbs coming loose.

She made a move to speak but he silenced her with a hard kiss.

She made no protest as he carried into her bedroom and pushed her down on the bed, she never did.

When she awoke in the middle of the night, he was still there, cradling his head in hands, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she moved closer to him, "Sasuke?" she asked softly.

"I killed him." He replied hoarsely.

Hinata said nothing, there was nothing left to say, she didn't need ask who he was talking about.

Sasuke turned to look at her, Sharingan eyes glowing red in the dark apartment, the three commas swirling in each eye, Hinata remained silent as she reached to touch his face.

Her fingertips ghosted over the skin by his eyes, down his face and onto his lips.

"Aishiteru." She said softly.

"Aishiteru." He said, kissing her gently.

There was a warm feeling in her chest, and back to bed they went.

£££

When Hinata awoke in the morning, she was alone once again, trying to ignore the stinging in her eyes she buried her head in the pillows, trying to recapture his scent.

When she looked up again, she noticed there was no sprig of jasmine on any of the pillows.

The side of the bed he'd occupied did not hold any flowers, but on his pillow lay a note and small satchel.

Fumbling with the tie, she finally opened it.

I'll always love you 

She now felt very foolish for overreacting as she had.

Curiously, she opened the sachet, and a diamond ring fell out, along with dried camellia petals.

On the back of the sachet it read:

I heard you hated jasmine 

Hinata felt a happy flush rise to her face.

**OWARI**


End file.
